My Wish
by Selena Snow
Summary: It's Blaze's Sixteenth Birthday, and she only has one wish. Silvaze One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Stiff laughs, the clinking of glasses, and the clapping of shoes was heard in the Great Hall. A party was being held at the Castle in honor of Princess Blaze the Cat's sixteenth birthday. All of the aristocrats and politicians were invited, of course, but nothing seemed real to the Princess herself.

She sighed, slouching the slightest bit in her throne, hoping that her advisor wouldn't notice. He didn't, thankfully, but her did see that she was growing restless.

"Try to look interested, Princess Blaze. This party is for you, after all," he chided gently.

"If it was for me, then it wouldn't be so utterly boring," she retorted, casting an unintentional glance at the crowd.

Her advisor sighed, seeing that trying to convince her would be impossible. Blaze's parents had wanted so badly for their older daughter to be happy, but it seemed as though their attempts were futile.

Blaze gazed out at the dance floor, wishing so badly for just one thing in particular. Silver the Hedgehog, a soldier that had been recruited for the castle guard, was her only wish for her birthday. But alas, she could never ask for it. Her meetings and friendship with Silver had been kept a secret from her parents and her advisor.

Now more than ever, she craved for his presence, his happiness, his carefree lifestyle, and his realness. Something that the crowds at her birthday party lacked.

Blaze snuck a glance towards one of the grand doors that lead to the outside balconies. Perhaps? No, she could never get out without being noticed. Unless...

"Fredrick, I shall be back soon. I'm going to go get a taste of the punch," she told her advisor, standing up slowly from her throne.

"Very well, Princess Blaze," he nodded and bowed slightly before returning to his stick-straight posture. Blaze resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why did everyone always have to use the word "Princess?" Yes, it was her formal title, but it wasn't needed to be used so frivolously.

Picking up the sides of her skirt, Blaze walked down the small steps that lead to her throne. She let the dress ruffle down naturally as she let the satin material slip from her hands. She greeted many officials as she walked over to the table with the punch bowl, knowing that she was being watched by Fredrick and her parents.

One well known aristocrat, Lord Buffery, happened to block her parent's view. Quickly, she slipped away and hid in the crowd, making her way towards the birthday cake. It was very large, and decorated with delicate sugar roses that gave it the look of a plant in the Palace Gardens at spring.

Once she got closer to the cake, she pretended to observe it, hoping that she was still blocked from her parent's view. She snuck a glance behind her and saw that her parents were talking to a few politicians. Smiling to herself, she allowed a small flame to come to the surface of a single finger. She put it forward and touched the flame to the table cloth. The reaction was immediate, and so was the crowd's response.

Screams and footsteps were heard as the cake and the table caught on fire. Blaze snuck away through the chaos, looking for the door that she had seen earlier. She sprinted to the door, and, to her relief, she saw that no one else was there at the moment.

The fall breeze made Blaze shiver, even though she had begun to sweat under the feeling of her heavy gown. She erupted into flames, letting them propel her off of the balcony and through the night air. She flew to the large window that looked into her room. She stepped onto the very short ledge that was on the window before opening it and slipping in.

She gave a relieved sigh as she walked into the sanctity of her room. She slipped off the overly-done gown and decided to wear her usual outfit that she wore around Silver. Donning a short purple robe and white pants, she cracked her window open again. At this point in the day, training would be over for Silver. Quickly, she set off three fireballs up into the night sky, her signal to Silver.

Throwing her hair up into a pony tail with a red band, she smiled as she saw the familiar sight of a silver hedgehog flying through the air towards her. He was covered in a green, blue-white glow, the sign of telekinesis. He smiled as he saw her waiting for him, gazing out through the now more-opened window.

"Hey," he greeted softly upon landing on the ledge.

"Hey," she smiled up at him. She noticed a small blush come onto his face as he held his hands down for her. She grabbed it, savoring the feeling of his hands softly grasping her own. He lifted her up onto the ledge.

"Ready?" he asked her, the blush that had started to face coming back as he realized how close they were.

"Yes, let's go," she nodded her head in response. She held onto his hands tighter, before the familiar feeling of being lifted into the air took over. She glanced back down at the ground which was so far away. She briefly thought about asking to go back onto the ledge, but she decided against it. She had flown with Silver only a small number of times before, and she still wasn't quite used to it.

She looked up into his golden eyes, admiring them as she held on tighter to his hands. Eventually, she put both of her arms around his waist, liking the feeling of being so close to him. He blushed once again at their close contact, struggling for a short while on focusing on his flying instead of Blaze.

After a few more moments in the air, he floated down to the roof of a tall tower. He sat down on it, sneaking a glance towards Blaze very now and then.

"Happy Birthday, Blaze," he said after a comfortable silence.

She turned to him, smiling. "Thanks, Silver. That sounded a lot more honest than the other birthday wishes that I've been getting this evening," she told him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "That reminds me, how did you get away from the party?"

"I set the cake on fire," she said with a shrug. He gave her an incredulous look before turning back to look at the night sky.

"I guess that explains all of the commotion that I heard," he chuckled.

"Yeah, probably. I have the feeling that they are still going to watch the eclipse, though," Blaze commented, looking at the sky.

"Probably," Silver replied. He snuck another glance at his friend. She was so pretty...even with just a simple purple robe and white pants. Even her hair, which was done up in a pony tail, made her look even more beautiful than usual. Silver halted in his thoughts. Wait..._beautiful?_

Before he could continue in his thoughts, Blaze caught his gaze. He quickly looked away, blushing. The crowds from the party had gathered in the large field below them, preparing to watch the eclipse. The sun had already gone behind the moon, and it was fully covered at the moment.

The light was unable to be seen as it was veiled behind the darkened moon. It was so elegant, so graceful...just like Blaze, Silver decided as he watched. Slowly, the sun peeked out from behind the moon, shedding light onto the spectators. The slim line of light turned into a burst of fire from one end, making a diamond ring affect. The radiance of it, once again, reminded Silver of his companion who sat in awe next to him.

He glanced down at his hand, which was just a few centimeters away from touching hers. Did he dare? Slowly and unsurely, he slid his hand until it rested on her own. She jumped a little bit upon feeling a weight on her hand, but she relaxed and sent a smile to Silver when she saw that it was his hand.

As they continued to watch the eclipse, one question stayed in Silver's mind. "Hey, Blaze?" he asked quietly.

She turned to look into his golden eyes. "Yes?"

He blushed as she looked at him, her head tilted to the side in question, which looked very cute in his opinion. "Uh, I-I was just wondering why y-you didn't wear your gown. I know that it's a silly question, but-"

"No it's not," she cut the nervous hedgehog off gently. "I didn't wear it because I want to be myself around you, Silver. I mean, you are my birthday wish after all." She mentally slapped herself for letting her secret slip out.

"Heh...cool," he replied, a smile on his face.

Blaze studied his face, even after it turned back. The unruly silver quills flared out proudly on top of his head, making her have the sudden urge to run her hands through them and see how soft they were. His face, having a gentle expression on them, shone with the added light of the eclipse, adding the essence of hero to his already heroic looks. His eyes were what really captivated her. She could get lost in them forever. She remembered the day when she realized that her eyes were the same color as his, as though fate had already destined for them to be together.

She blushed at her thoughts. Together? What did that mean? Friends? Or something more...

She pushed it off to the side, knowing that she would return to it later that night. It seemed to have turned into a ritual before she slept each night. She would always daydream about Silver before she fell asleep. Often, she wondered if he did the same. 'Probably not,' she thought glumly, letting herself droop just a bit. Little did she know that he was caught up in his own thoughts about her.

'Me? I'm her birthday wish? But what about everything else? I'm just a recruit that happened to stumble upon her in the Gardens...I'm not worth very much,' he thought to himself sadly, letting out a small sigh.

'Why would I ever be her birthday wish? She doesn't...like me, does she? I know that I like her...but what are the odds of her ever liking me back? She's the Princess...she deserves better than me,' he thought, but not before sneaking another glance at her. The eclipse had finally ended, and the crowd erupted into a polite round of applause. He turned to her, blushing a bit when he saw her looking at him.

"Ready?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hands.

"Yes," she smiled softly at him, making him nearly faint. She grabbed his hands and he lifted off. The entire time on their way to her window, he had trouble staying up in the air. All that he could think about was the way that she smiled at him, and how soft her hands were. Just like ten minutes ago, she wrapped her arms around his waist, making him have a fainting feeling once again.

When they arrived at her window, Silver was hesitant to step onto the ledge, knowing that as soon as he stepped onto it, she would let go.

"Are you okay, Silver?" Blaze asked softly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"O-oh, me? Y-yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered, embarrassed that she had caught him staring down at her. He finally took a step onto the ledge and opened the window. To his surprise, and utter delight, she didn't let go. Instead, she slid her hands down to take a hold of his own.

Holding his hands seemed to just come naturally to Blaze. It had become almost a preference over any other thing in the world. Just her feeling his hands with her own filled her with joy. As they stepped down into her room, Blaze was reluctant to let go. She gazed out the window and she held onto his hands, standing in front of him. When she turned back, a light blush dusted over her cheeks when she realized how close their faces were.

For the first time, their fingers intertwined. A blush came over Silver's face as well, making him look cuter than ever. Blaze gave him a small smile, gazing into his beautiful golden eyes.

Silver gulped nervously, looking around until his gaze finally fell on Blaze's eyes. Oh man, her eyes were the prettiest thing about her. It was like looking into a sea of gold. Her being so close to him made him all the more nervous, but it made him very excited at the same time. She wasn't shouting at him to go away! She wasn't making fun of his powers! Why was Blaze so different? Why did she accept him? He was just a freaky hedgehog with powers and weird looking quills...there was nothing special about him.

"Blaze...your my best friend, right?" Silver said unsurely, tears threatening to spill over as he thought about his past.

"Of course, Silver. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked softly, worry overcoming her facial expression.

Just hearing her say his name nearly made him faint once again. "B-because I'm just a recruit...and you're a Princess...and-"

"Silver," she cooed, placing a single finger over his mouth. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? I don't care about all of that stuff. You know me better than that," she told him gently.

He faltered, still making up excuses and reasons in his head. "Yeah, but-"

Blaze sighed, and took his face into her hands. She quickly pressed her lips to his own, shocking Silver to no end. This is what she had been craving all night, what she had been missing...

Silver stood there, stalk still. Blaze...was kissing..._him._Him, of all people! Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, becoming even more excited as she put her arms around his neck. This was what he had been craving for the longest amount of time, what he had been missing...

When they pulled away, they were both breathless. Their foreheads leaned together, letting the twos pairs of golden eyes gaze into one another.

"Blaze...are you, are you sure?" Silver breathed, not sure if it had just been a way for him to stop talking or what.

She sighed, her arms drooping a bit. "You're so naive, Silver," she chuckled, shaking her head against his own.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "How am I naive?" he asked, the confusion on his face making Blaze adore him all the more.

"You just are..." she said, nuzzling her nose against his own. "But...I've always liked that about you," she admitted.

He gave her a small smile. "So...do you like me?" he asked her, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Mmm..." she pretended to wonder, pulling her head away from his a bit. "I'd have to say...yes," she smiled, setting her head back against his own. "And what about you?"

she asked.

"I love you, Blaze," he said, confident for once in his life. Blaze's beautiful eyes widened as he said this, before he pressed his lips against her own. She immediately responded, holding on tighter to Silver. Her previous wish was granted, as her hands worked up to run through his soft quills, feeling how soft they really were. She began purring as he kissed her, loving the warm sensation.

After a few moments, they parted once more, Silver gazing into her eyes. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Blaze," he smiled.

"Thank you, Silver," she said back softly. "You made my only wish come true."

"Oh, really?" he pretended to not know what she was talking about. "What wish?"

She leaned in closer, holding on tighter. "You know what I'm talking about, Silver. I got you, and that's all that I will ever need." She captured his lips in another sweet kiss before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go," he said regretfully.

"I know," she smiled sadly at him. "Can we see each other tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he whispered. With one last kiss on her forehead, he let his hands slowly take hers. He kissed both of them and drifted away slowly. With one last glance back at her, he flew off into the night.

Blaze gazed after him through a crack in her window, holding onto the wall for support. His kiss had left her lightheaded and dizzy, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Smiling, she skipped back to her bed, about to burst with joy. She slid into bed, day dreaming about the silver hedgehog who had already stolen her heart.

**Okay, so this is my first Silvaze fanfic. Actually, this is my first _Sonic_fanfic, as well, so...**

**Did I do it right? **

**Review, please! **


	2. Author's Announcement

Hello, Sonic Fans! Wow it's been a long time since I wrote this story. They call it a one-shot for a reason, but anyway- big news: I am publishing my very first book! If you love romance (as I obviously do), then this is the book for you!  
>To find it online:<br>1. Go to createspace .com (remove the space)  
>2. Go to the search bar<br>3. Click where it says "Site" and switch it to "Store"  
>4. Now search Stories Inside of Stories by E C Ransom<br>(it's the one with the messy green bow tie on the front)  
>Go on- take a peek at it!<p> 


End file.
